Sholonda
Sholonda Parker is a recurring guest on the Maury Show infamous for having almost 20 DNA tests for her 3 children, including 1 daughter who she tested 17 different men for. During Sholonda's first appearance on September 28, 2004, she admitted she cheated on her husband Tywrell and said their daughter Kayla might not be his. The DNA tests proved Kayla was not Tywrell's biological child. Sometime between her first appearance and February 3, 2005, Sholonda appeared yet again because she needed a paternity test for her second daughter Tywreana. Tywrell said that he had doubts about Tywreana due to Sholonda's confession. Tywrell was the father and this appearance is almost never mentioned in any of Sholonda's recent appearances. On Feb 3, 2005, Sholonda came back to the show. First, she admitted to her husband Tywrell that she cheated on him with 6 different men over 25 times, which later was proven to be a lie. Second, she tested 2 different men for her daughter Kayla. One man was Jesse, and the other man was Carlton. Carlton was Tywrell's best friend and the best man at their wedding. Neither of them were Kayla's father. Sholonda returned in March 2005 and tested 2 men, Kenneth and Larry, for the paternity of her daughter Kayla. Neither man believed that he was the father. Sholonda showed very little reaction when she found out neither Kenneth nor Larry was the father. Sholonda tested more men, possibly on May 9, and on Jun 30, 2005, and none of them were the father. During the June 30, 2005 appearance, she tested Tywrell's own cousin Aaron, who did not want to be the father and called Sholonda a ho. On September 16, 2005, Sholonda admitted she had gotten drunk at a party and slept with numerous men and in that same episode, Sholonda tested an 8th man for Kayla named Tristan. He was not the father. On February 20, 2006, Sholonda tested an 9th man for Kayla named Kenneth who appeared to not want to be Kayla's father. He was not Kayla's father. On May 1, 2006, Sholonda returned with a 10th man named Marcus. Marcus wanted to be Kayla's father but Sharron, his mother, harshly denied Kayla. Marcus was proven not to be the father of Kayla. On July 10, 2006, Sholonda returned for a 10th time with a man named Bernard, who was the 11th man being tested for Kayla. Bernard wanted to be Kayla's father but DNA tests proved he wasn't. Sholonda threw herself onto the floor at the end of the results. Then, on November 13, 2006, Sholonda tested a 12th man named Will for Kayla, who appeared to want to be Kayla's father, although the test proved he wasn't. During her 12th appearance on February 9, 2007, Sholonda tested 4 different men for Kayla at once. None of them were proven to be the father. On April 30, 2007, Sholonda returned for a 13th time to test a 17th man named Richaud for Kayla. Richaud was proven not to be Kayla's father. This result was so distressing Sholonda passed out on the staircase momentarily. This was the last time Sholonda tested any men for Kayla. Then, 9 months after that, on February 8th 2008 Tywrell and Sholonda returned because Sholonda cheated again and their 3rd child might not be Tywrell's. Tywrell was the father. In April 2013, Sholonda and Tywrell returned for a 15th time. They were planning to renew their wedding vows for their 10 year anniversary. However, Tywrell he revealed he cheated with Sholonda's sister for a year and a half and he believed he fathered Sholonda's 2-month old nephew, Keyshawn. He explained to Maury her sister, Nadeja, lived with them for a period of time and that he and Sholonda got into an argument after watching a rerun of one of the episodes they appeared on. Upon learning of the secret, Sholonda and Tywrell had to be separated by show security. Fortunately, Tywrell was proven not to be the father of Nadeja's baby. He asked Nadeja Can I get my money back?. Six years later, the couple appears for the 16th time. Tywrell had to confess to Sholonda that he had another affair. But this time, he slept with Sholonda's older daughter Deanna over the past two years, and believed he was the father of his 23-month old step-grandson, Sire. While Sholonda was secluded backstage, Tywrell admitted to Maury he didn't know how his affair happened but it shouldn't have happened. Tywrell added he was confident Sire was his son because he looks like Tywrell's other son Tywrell Jr. When Sholonda found out, she was angrier than last time and said the marriage is over this time. When Deanna came out from backstage, she said Tywrell confided in her "and one thing lead to another". She claimed that Sholonda slept with one of her boyfriends and she doesn't want a relationship with Tywrell. Sholonda denied her daughter's accusation and briefly walked backstage. Moments later, she stormed back out when Deanna said Tywrell called her the prior night to come to his hotel room. When Maury asked Sholonda if the marriage is over, she responded "It's done." Prior to revealing the DNA test results, Maury commented that this was one of the most painful moments he's ever had on his show and that he didn't want to open the envelope containing the results. Tywrell was once again proven not to be the father. A visibly shocked Deanna immediately ran backstage. Trivia: Sholonda has had the most DNA tests out of any person in Maury history at 19 DNA tests for 3 children. She also holds the record for the most amount of men tested for any 1 child at 17 men for her daughter Kayla. Sholonda appeared on the Maury Show the most times out of any Maury guest, at 19 times, followed by Simone and Marisol who both appeared on the Maury Show 14 times. Sholonda and Tywrell started a YouTube account around 2012. She has 13 subscribers as of 2019. Video Category:Cheaters Category:Paternity Test Seekers Category:Guests Category:Cheaters Category:Paternity Test Seekers Category:Guests Category:Guests who have appeared 15 or more times